We Will Rock You 2 The Script
by Scaramouche Figaro
Summary: The bohemians battle onwards but problems arise in Galileo and Scaramouches relationship in the form of a new bohemian. A tragic event for Galileo and Scaramouche concerning their future also occurs.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this script are my own they all come from the musical we will rock you by Queen and Ben Elton. All songs used in this script were written by Queen. The songs are in bold and stage directions in italics.  
**

**

* * *

**  
_Backdrop is now a field of street lamps and there is a broken van to the stage right. Scaramouche is lying in the van asleep. Galileo has woken up and is fiddling with Scaramouche's guitar, trying to play it._

Galileo: It must be broken…

He plucks a wire, and there is a huge screech.

_Scaramouche flings herself up in bed_

Scaramouche: Bloody hellGaz! What the hell have you done now?

_Scaramouche stomps out of the van and over to where he is standing. Galileo stands away from the guitar trying to look innocent. Silently points at the guitar and amp in a pile on the floor as if to blame them._

Scaramouche: Gaz! Strangling cats isn't very nice!

Galileo: _(Stutters)_ What I wasn't- I mean I haven't- I didn't touch- urgh! It was broken ok! I was just fixing it… Told you you were going to break it doing that- that- that thing to it yesterday!

_Scaramouche isn't buying a word of this and just raises her eyebrows at him._

Scaramouche: Yeah whatever, you- hang on! What thing was I doing to it yesterday?

Galileo: You know! When you had that- that- that THING and were prodding all the- the- the THINGS with it…

Scaramouche: _(looks confused)_ you mean a pick?

Galileo: Possibly

Scaramouche: Oooh you stupid wa- it's what you can use to strum a guitar

Galileo: Oh. Well the guitar ain't working now- I've been playing it

Scaramouche: Ever occur to you that that might be why it isn't working?

_She goes over to the guitar picks it up strums a chord nothing comes out, she looks over to the amp turns it on and then plays the chord again this time blaring it out._

-You didn't turn it on.

Galileo: Oh. Well whatever.

Scaramouche: Urgh!

**Scaramouche: I can't live with you **

**Galileo: But I can't live without you -**

**Scaramouche: I can't let you stay**

**Galileo: But I can't live if you go away**

**Scaramouche: I don't know just how it goes**

**All I know is I can't live with you **

**Galileo: I'm having a hard time**

**I'm walking a fine line **

**Between hope and despair**

**You may think that I don't care -**

**Scaramouche: But I travelled a long road to**

**Get a hold of my sorrow **

**I tried to catch a dream**

**But nothing's what it seems**

**Galileo: Love is saying baby it's all right**

**Scaramouche: When deep inside you're really petrified**

**Lover turns to hater**

**Galileo: On this escalator**

**Both: I can't live with you **

**But I can't live without you **

**Scaramouche: I can't breathe - if you stay**

**But I can't bear you to go away **

**Galileo: I don't know what time it is **

**All I know is I can't live with you **

**Scaramouche: We're stuck in a bad place**

**We're trapped in a rat race**

**Galileo: And we can't escape**

**Scaramouche: Maybe there's been some mistake**

**Galileo: We're trying to make a high score**

**Scaramouche: We're walking through a closed door**

**Galileo: And nobody's winning -**

**Scaramouche: We're just sinning against ourselves**

**Galileo: Hold on baby tell me it's all right**

**Scaramouche: Anger's breaking from the hurt inside **

**Galileo: Passions screaming hotter**

**Doin' what we gotta do - yeah**

**Both: I can't live with you, I can't live with you**

**I can't live, I can't live**

**I can't, I can't live with you**

**Galileo: But baby, I'll never ever leave you**

**Both: I can't live with you**

**Scaramouche: But I can't live without you -**

**Cause I'm in love with you **

**Galileo: And everything about you **

**Both: I can't live with you **

**No, I just can't live, I just can't live**

**I can't live with you,**

**Scaramouche: And I can't live without you**

**Galileo: through the madness, through the tears **

**We've still got each other **

**For a million years…**

Galileo: Hey I knew that. Look can we just start this morning all over again.

Scaramouche: Okay.

Galileo: Good. Good morning.

_Scaramouche shakes her head and turned to go back into the van. Galileo goes in after her_

Galileo: Hello? I said good morning

Scaramouche: I know and it's about to be a much better morning… Shagileo…

_She wraps her arms around his neck and- well- stuff goes on. Then after a few minutes Scaramouche gasps and pulls away. She begins to put her clothes on. _

Scaramouche: Hurry up Gaz we're gonna be late (_Galileo looks confused)_ we're supposed to be meeting Meat and the others…

Galileo: Oh. Well we're already an hour late

_He pulls Scaramouche closer to him but Scaramouche leaps away from him, and starts rummaging through stuff in the van in a panic_

Galileo: There's no clock yet

Scaramouche: Well whose fault is that Gaz?

Galileo: Well, if you helped me, I could get it done quicker…

Scaramouche: EXCUSE ME! HELP YOU! I help plenty, you arse- oh, and Gaz?

Galileo: Yes?

Scaramouche: Why oh why were you trying to play that guitar?

Galileo: Well, I wanted to see if I could play it

Scaramouche: there is still only that guitar in existence. It is a vital instrument of freedom, and if you break it, I will break one of YOUR vital instruments! So even I can't play it!

END OF SCENE

_Bohemians are all over the place in what looks like to be somewhere in the Houses of Parliament or Buckingham Palace but it is now decorated like the Heartbreak Hotel was. They are just sitting around waiting for Galileo and Scaramouche to appear. However Meat is pacing up and down very annoyed – it seems this is not the first time Galileo and Scaramouche have been late for a meeting. _

Meat: Grrrrrrr! Are those two EVER on time?

_Just as she says this Galileo and Scaramouche hurry on stage left, hand in hand and out of breath. _

Are you two EVER on time?

_Scaramouche tilts her head and a small grin appears on her lips as she prepares to answer Meat but Galileo beats her to it._

Galileo: Sorry Meat, we got carried away, we were just-

Meat: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

_Galileo and Scaramouche go and sit in a spare place_

Now can we get on with business_ (still sore from Galileo and Scaramouche's lack of punctuality)_ unless ANYONE has anything they'd rather be doing…?

Scaramouche: Well-

Aretha: Oh come on Meat! Cut 'em some slack! You remember what it's like to be their age and in love!

_Bohemians go silent as Aretha realises what she has just said_

Scaramouche: _(inappropriately gives a short laugh and says to Aretha)_ Whoops!

Aretha: _(To Meat)_ Sorry

Meat: Ah forget it. It doesn't matter. Now on with business... Right as you all know we are to put on the rock concert –

Galileo: WOOHOO!

Scaramouche: Shut Up! Gaz.

Meat: The rock concert- _(looks at Galileo who has his mouth covered by Scaramouche's hand to refrain him from speaking) _to show the kids what rock and proper music is all about. But err- what I have just found out today- is that if we err don't want to be stopped from doing this gig by GlobalSoft we need to put it on within the next three days

_She cringes as she waits for the Bohemians reactions. They all start talking amongst themselves about how this can't be done. Scaramouche however stands up and starts yelling. Her voice soars above the other Bohemians voices_

Scaramouche: WHAT! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MANAGE THIS! IT'S BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE DONE

Meat: Hen calm do-

Scaramouche: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE TELLING US WE HAVE JUST THREE DAYS TO PUT ON THE ROCK CONCERT OF A BLOODY CENTURY! IT CANNOT HAPPEN! ESPECIALLY NOT IF I'M CALM!

Meat: If it makes you feel any better it's three days from tomorrow.

_Galileo pulls Scaramouche by her arm towards him and hugs her so she can't move- and prevents her from lunging at Meat- she continues to yell but her screaming is muffled by Galileo's chest._

Galileo: Well we're gonna have to get a move on

Meat: Oh you think-

Galileo: Don't you start as well

Meat: Sorry but she has got a point. It's practically impossible- but like you said we can try… So I'll get a list together of what has to be done and we can take it from there

Galileo: Ok

Meat: _(To all the Bohemians)_ Ok folks! We're gonna meet back here in half an hour and I'll give you all jobs to be getting on with

_Bohemians wander off stage along with Meat, leaving Galileo still holding a screaming Scaramouche. He hesitates and slowly let's go of her_

Scaramouche: … HAT AS A METAPHOR!

Galileo: Breath

Scaramouche: Breath? BREATHE?

Galileo: OK! Ok. Don't breath- I mean breath- obviously, but just please try and not yell- so much. Look, we can do this. It's gonna be hard yeah and even if we don't get it done in time we can at least try… What do you say? Try? - _(laughs)_ without scaring the hell out of everyone

Scaramouche: _(smiles at him)_ Fine I'll try but I still don't think it's gonna happen in time.

Galileo: Right, well Meat and the others are gonna meet us back here in half an hour when she's got together a list of stuff to be done.

Scaramouche: K. So err, what do we do till they get back?

Galileo: Anything…

_He pulls her close to him and kisses her suggestively but she pushes him away by his shoulders_

Scaramouche: Uh, wait. What if the others get back early?

Galileo: Then they'll just have to get over it.

Scaramouche: _(Vaguely amused) _oooh! A bit confident aren't we? You weren't this tough last night

_They kiss_

Scaramouche: Wuss!

_She pushes him over onto a platform and he pulls her on top of him, just as they start doing 'stuff', Pop wanders on, stage right, sees Galileo and Scaramouche, grins then covers his eyes points and yells_

Pop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! _(He stumbles round the stage with his eyes covered and pointing)_ I'm blind! I'm blind!

_Galileo and Scaramouche stand up and are watching him. Galileo looks amused; however, Scaramouche has her hands on her hips and is frowning._

Scaramouche: WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED! Pop. Is there any particular reason for why you're here?

_Pop stops messing around and stops to talk to Scaramouche_

Pop: Yes sweet lady. Meat asked me to be here- to help out... And also I have a new acquaintance to introduce.

Galileo:_ (Looks pleased)_ Oh.

Scaramouche: _(Not looking so pleased)_ Oh bloody fabulous. Last time you brought a 'new acquaintance' with you it took two weeks for the place to be fully fumigated

Galileo: So come on! Introduce us to your new friend!

Scaramouche: Oh don't encourage him Gazza!

Pop: OK. _(Calls offstage)_ Johnny

_Johnny walks/struts onstage. He is very good looking and the only thing about him that looks remotely Bohemian is his clothes. He also looks very 'up' himself. He walks up to Galileo and Scaramouche- he stares and Scaramouche and holds his hand out to Galileo without taking his eyes off Scaramouche until he says…_

_Johnny Rotten:_ Hey! Nice to meet you. My name's Johnny Rotten. You must be the dreamer I've heard so much about

Galileo: Yeah I'm Galileo _(shakes his hand but is wary of Johnny in case Scaramouche fancies him)_ Hi!

_Johnny turns to Scaramouche and holds out his hand again. Scaramouche looks at it, pulls a face and walks off_

Pop: _(To Johnny)_ she's the one I told you about- his girlfriend

Johnny: Oh. Ok. _(To Galileo)_ You've got a good one there

Galileo: I know... How do you know?

Johnny: Well it's obvious! She's stunning… And I'm sure she's really nice- once you get to know her-

Pop: Nope. No. She's not- she's always like that

Johnny: Oh

Galileo: Hey! Give her a break!

_Meat and all the other Bohemians come back on stage from various directions. Pop greets them and lets Johnny introduce himself. This is where his character really comes out. He truly thinks he is something special._

Johnny: hello one and all! My name is Johnny Rotten and it's lovely of you all to be here! Now I here you are planning a little concert. So before you all get busy working on that please- _(snaps his fingers at various Bohemians and gestures at various bags)_ take my luggage up to my room.

They all stare at Pop who looks a little taken aback but instructs them to do as he says- so they do.

Johnny: Now! _(He rubs his hands together)_ I need someone to take my hand luggage and accompany me to my room.

_He walks round the Bohemians almost as though he is inspecting them. Galileo is standing next to a big amp which Scaramouche is standing on Galileo looks very worried by the situation while Scaramouche looks absolutely mortified. Johnny spots Scaramouche._

Ah! Yes, you! Tinkerbell! Come here!

Scaramouche: What!

Johnny: _(Tuts)_ come on Tinkerbell! You heard me

Scaramouche: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

_Johnny sighs dramatically, before walking over to Scaramouche, grabbing her hand, pulling her off the amp and pulling her to his side centre stage where a few small cases of his remain._

Johnny: Now, Tinks. I think you'd better take my advice and lose the attitude. Do you know what I'm called?

Scaramouche: Idiot

Johnny: No-

Scaramouche: Dick head

Johnny: NO-

Scaramouche: Wanker

Johnny: NO!

_Johnny walks up to Scaramouche and outs his arm around her shoulder __  
_

**Johnny: I can dim the lights**

**And sing you songs full of sad things**

_Girl bohemians sarcastically mime crying. __  
_

**We can do the tango just for two**

_Spins Scaramouche round by one of her hands. She has a look of utter disgust on her face, pulls away, and walks over to Gaz who puts his arm around her shoulder. __  
_

**I can serenade and gently play**

**On your heart strings**

_Johnny mimes playing a violin __  
_

**Be your Valentino just for you**

_Bohemians split onto two groups on either side of the stage, Johnny at the front of the group SL, Scaramouche and Galileo at the front of the group SR. _

**Johnny's bohemians and Johnny: Ooh love ****  
****Scaramouche's group: **_(Mockingly)_** Ooh lover boy ****  
****Johnny: What're doing tonight ****  
****Johnny's bohemians: hey boy? ****  
****Johnny: Set my alarm turn on my charm ****  
****that's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy ****  
****Ooh let me feel you heartbeat ****  
**  
_Johnny's bohemians slap hands against their chests_

**Girl bohemians:(Grow faster faster) ****  
****Johnny: Ooh can you feel my love heat ****  
****Come on and sit on my hot seat of love** _(Does 3 hip thrusts) __  
_**And tell me how do you feel right after all** _(Hand on chest) __  
_**I'd like for you and I to go romancing ****  
****Say the word your wish is my command**

_Johnny grabs Scaramouche's hand and pulls her around the stage, twirling her around_

**Bohemians: Ooh love Ooh lover boy ****  
**

_To Scaramouche as he bends her down low tango style._

**  
****Johnny: What're doing tonight **

_Galileo angrily stomping forward, trusting one finger towards him, legs in a wide stance_

**Galileo: hey boy- ****  
**

_Johnny pushes Scara back to Galileo. Galileo catches her __  
_

**Johnny: Write my letter feel much better ****  
****And use my fancy patter on the telephone ****  
**  
_Stands with his legs together with hand on his forehead_

**Johnny: When I'm not with you**

**Think of you always I want you**

_Bohemians in his group mime fanning themselves_

**Girl Bohemians: (I miss those long hot summer nights) ****  
****Johnny: When I'm not with you ****  
****Think of me always I want you want you **

_Scaramouche walks forward and pushes Johnny backwards with two hands_

**Scaramouche: **_(Menacingly)_** Hey boy where did you get it from? Hey boy where did you go? ****  
**

_Johnny bows to Scaramouche. __  
_

**Johnny: I learned my passion ****  
****In the good old fashioned school of lover boys ****  
****Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely **

_Scaramouche points one finger at her wrists mockingly_

**Scaramouche: (One two three four five six seven eight nine o'clock) ****  
****Johnny: I will pay the bill you taste the wine ****  
**

_Scaramouche mimes throwing up __but then Johnny gr__abs Scaramouche back to centre stage and stands her next to him. __  
_

**Johnny: Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely ****  
****just take me back to yours that will be fine ****  
**  
_Girl bohemians in Johnny's group hold their arms out wide_

**Girl Bohemians: (Come on and get it) ****  
****All Bohemians: Ooh love Ooh lover boy ****  
****what're you doing tonight ****  
**  
_Scaramouche and Galileo both stomp forward and point at Johnny_

**Scara and Galileo: hey boy- ****  
**  
_Johnny holds his hands up to stop them_

**Johnny: Ev'rything's all right just hold on tight ****  
****that's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy**

_He finishes the song, and turns his back to her whilst sorting some cases out for Scaramouche to carry and starts giving instructions about them. But Scaramouche grabs his arm. He is now facing her; she squares menacingly up to him and replies…_

Scaramouche: _(mimics him)_ Now, I think you'd better take my advice and _(normal voice)_ jump up your own arse and die! You stuck up bastard! Good old fashioned school of lover boys? More like good old fashioned school of little pricks!

_She turns and walks over to stand with Galileo- the remaining Bohemians look amused by what Scaramouche has just done_

Meat: _(To other Bohemians)_ Ah you can always rely on our Scaramouche ta be tactful

Pop: (Interrupting everything) Ok, ok! Listen Johnny I need to have a word with the others-

Scaramouche: Too right you do!

Pop: As I was saying Johnny. If Meat would be kind enough to show you to your room while I talk to the Bohemians.

Meat: But-

Pop: Please Meat I really need to speak to everyone- I can talk to you later

Meat: Tut! Fine…

Pop: Thanks._ (To Johnny) _ Now if you follow Meat she will show you to your room.

Johnny: Ok _(he gestures at two small bags next to him indicating for her to pick them up)_ ahem?

Meat: Ya think I'm carryin' tham yav gat another think coming!

_She walks off the stage and Johnny quickly grabs his bags and hurries after her._

Pop: Right! Now before you say anything I know he's a bit (pull's a face) a bit-

Scaramouche: Up himself?

Pop: Well yeah-

Scaramouche: Stuck up.

Pop: Err-

Scaramouche: Arrogant

Pop: Yeah. That's enough! Alright! Now I know you probably think why on earth I brought him here. But I have a very good reason… _(He pauses)_

Galileo: Which is?

Pop: He used to work for GlobalSoft!

_He says this as though it is some kind of brilliant thing, but all the Bohemians gasp._

Aretha: What!

Bob: You brought a spy here!

Charlotte: He's gonna get us killed!

_The Bohemians panic._

Pop: No no no no no no noooo! He USED to work for them and he left them to become a Bohemian_. (He grins)_ so if he acts a bit stuck up then it's coz he had good position at GlobalSoft and isn't completely used to all _(he gestures around him)_ this…yet.

_The Bohemians calm down a bit but look very pissed_

Pop: So it might be worth being a bit patient with him because I believe he could have some very valuable information.

_Meat walks back onstage_

Meat: Ok folks ah suggest ya all go ta bed now an' I'll assign you's jobs in tha mornin'- it's too late ta start any real work now anyway. Scaramouche, Galileo ah want yous ta stay here tonight- ah donnae like ya goin back on your own at this time of night an' I need ya here on time in tha mornin' if we wanna be ready for tha gig in time.

Scaramouche & Galileo: Ok…

END SCENE

_It's the next morning and all the Bohemians plus Galileo, Scaramouche, Pop and Johnny are waiting for Meat to arrive- they all look very tired but have started working without Meat for the gig. Scaramouche is sitting next to Galileo on the floor fiddling with some wires and Johnny is on a ledge a little bit away from Scaramouche with a tarty bohemian- the only ones not doing any work._

Scaramouche: Oh for gods sake! Where the bloody hell is she! And she has the nerve to have a go at us for being late!

Galileo: (sighs) I'm going to go and see where she's got to

_Galileo gets up and walks off. Whilst the other bohemians are wrapped up in there own conversations and work Scaramouche is sitting by herself and Johnny has been watching her. He hops off his ledge and crouches down behind her._

Johnny: _(whispers in her ear)_ You know, I dreamt I saw saw you naked last night. I nearly died from the pleasure

Scaramouche: Yeah? If I saw you naked, I'd probably die from laughing

_Galileo walks back on stage and see Johnny with Scaramouche. He waits at the side until the tarty Bohemian that was next to Johnny goes over to him. He stands up straight and puts his arm around her._

Johnny: I err; hope we didn't make to much noise in the night

Scaramouche: Nah, not at all… Even though I'm sure an epileptic having a fit in a bowling alley would have made less noise than you! You sounded like a bloody asthmatic walrus! KEEP IT DOWN! WE DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!

_The bohemian pulls Johnny away and they go sit down together. Scaramouche hasn't noticed Galileo come back and sit down next to her. She turns round and jumps as she sees him sitting there frowning at her._

Scaramouche: Jesus! What?

Gaz: I walked in, and I thought there was an escaped baboon mooning you, but then I figured out it was his face!

Scaramouche: No, Gazza, that was your reflection in the mirror by the door...Oh God! Don't tell me you're jealous of him!

Galileo: _(Splutters)_ Jealous! Huh! Of him? Oh Scara- don't make me laugh... But you two looked really close when I came back in and he really likes you!

Scaramouche: Oh my god! Gaz but for anything to go on I'd have to like him back! -And I don't!

Galileo: Well, well that's good because, err; you know I love you right?

Scaramouche: Of course I do… You know I love ya too don't ya?

Galileo: Well I-

_She cuts him off by pulling him towards her and kissing him. They finish and look at each other for a bit then Meat walks onstage._

Meat: Oh… So you's got started then?

Scaramouche: Well we figured as you were LATE we may as well get some work done.

Meat: Oh shut up Scaramouche! Ah was late once, ok? There's a big difference between being late once an bein late every single week!

Scaramouche: Alright! Don't have a go at me- have a go at tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber over there, they're not doing anything

_Meat looks up and sees Johnny is sitting there talking to the tarty bohemian doing nothing…_

Meat: Hey! You! Mr and Mrs Universe! Ya might not be aware mister. But Paris certainly is! We have a gig ta put on in just three days an unless ya want Scaramouche after yous- I'd start doin some work!

Johnny: Well if it gets Scaramouche after you I think the works worth avoiding.

Meat: Not if ya value your life.

_Johnny and Paris hop off the ledge and start looking for something to do._

END SCENE

_It's later in the day and everyone is working very hard except for Johnny who still has his eye firmly on Scaramouche. Scaramouche and Galileo are working very closely together on a fuse box or something. Johnny makes his way over to Scaramouche but on his way he has to pass Bob who was bent over a large amp and Johnny deliberately_ _pushes him over it. Galileo rushes over to see if he's ok but Scaramouche carries on working and Johnny goes up close next to her. Scaramouche thinks it is Galileo and looks up but sees it is Johnny and jumps_

Scaramouche: Oh god! Not you again!

_Johnny grins, Scaramouche tries to continue working._

Johnny: So err, Are you free tonight or will it cost me?

Scaramouche: Yes, you're life

Johnny: Oooer! You know you're really hot. D'you know what'd look good on you?

_Scaramouche sighs and rolls her eyes/  
_

Johnny: Me.

Scaramouche: Mmm. And d'you know what'd look good on _you_? A paper bag. Over your head!

Johnny: Ok. So you have a boyfriend then?

Scaramouche: Yes.

Johnny: Want another one?

Scaramouche: No. Especially not you!

Johnny: Bet I could change your mind. Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap, we could talk about the first thing that pops up?

Scaramouche: Which would be my hand coming up to smack your arrogant little face.

Johnny: Well I'm off now-

Scaramouche: Good!

Johnny: I'm just going to go phone God… I'll tell him he's missing an angel

Scaramouche: (stops working.) Alright I give up! Are you trying to get into the Guinness World record books for the crappest chat-up lines ever or something?

Johnny: Hey babe-

Scaramouche: Hey hey! I'm a pig now!

Johnny: Personally I'd love to see you rolling around in mud

_Scaramouche looks up and sees Galileo standing behind Johnny. She starts laughing. _

Johnny: Oh you liked that one! Ok, err; do you have a mirror in your pocket? Scaramouche: Why?

Johnny: Cause I could really see myself in your pants.

Scaramouche: Yeah and I can really see you going through that door over there.

Johnny: What? Ah whatever. You know it's going to be you. Me. Whipped cream. Handcuffs. Any questions?

Scaramouche: _(nods towards Galileo)_ I think he might have a few.

_Johnny stops grinning and looks behind him to see Galileo standing there. Galileo grabs him and pulls him away from Scaramouche._

Scaramouche: _(relieved but joking)_ Oh my hero!

Galileo: _(gives a small laugh)_ you ok?

Scaramouche: Yeah I'll survive.

Galileo: Good good.

END SCENE

_It is the end of the day and Scaramouche and Galileo are staying over at the new Bohemian HQ once again. Galileo is lying in bed (looking a little eager) waiting for Scaramouche who is walking round the room in one of Galileo's t-shirts and her knickers putting things away. _

Galileo: Can't you leave that till morning and just come to bed… Please?

_Scaramouche is folding up a t-shirt at the end of the bed; she turns and smiles at him_

Scaramouche: Whys that then?

Galileo: So I have to spell it out now do I?

_He moves to the bottom of the bed where Scaramouche is now kneeling, he grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Scaramouche quickly pulls away, chucks the t-shirt she was folding on the floor and runs around the side of the bed and gets in next to Galileo._

Scaramouche: I can do that in the morn-

_She gets cut off by Galileo kissing her, and they lay down…_

END SCENE

_We quickly cut to Johnny in bed next door with yet another Bohemian in his bed. You can very clearly hear Scaramouche and Galileo doing 'stuff' in their room._

Johnny: And she has the nerve to say I make too much noise!

END SCENE

_It's the next morning Scaramouche and Galileo are out of bed and tidying up the room. Meat marches into the room and starts pulling the bed away from the wall._

Galileo: Hey Meat

Scaramouche: Err what are you doing?

_Grunts whilst trying to move the bed away from the wall_

Meat: Am- trying- ta- move- tha- bed- away- from- tha- wall.

Scaramouche: I gathered. But why?

Meat: (turns around) because some people have difficulty trying ta sleep with BANG! BANG! BANG! Against tha wall all night!

_Scaramouche and Galileo glance at each other_

Scaramouche: Oh.

Meat: Look donnae worry bout it. Come doown as soon as you's ready ta start work Oh an donnae move tha' bed back

Galileo: Ok.

END SCENE

_Back in the concert hall the Bohemians have all woken up and are working. Scaramouche and Galileo walk in. Galileo goes over to a big table that's filled with various makeshift tools, whilst Scaramouche walk over to an amp that needs working on and starts assessing what work has to be done to it. They get a few grins and glances from Bohemians that have heard of their previous nights events. Aretha wanders over to Scaramouche and leans her back against the amp._

Aretha: Good night last night?

Scaramouche: Bugger off and work on your tact, Reethie

Aretha: Ok. But you just be careful Scaramouche. You don't want mini Galileo's and Scaramouche's running round at your age.

Scaramouche: No one wants the first one. Miniatures _(she shudders and Aretha gives a little laugh)_

Aretha: Exactly.

Scaramouche: I don't think you have anything to worry about anyway.

Aretha: _(She tilts her head to one side.)_ How d'you mean sweetie?

Scaramouche: _(Shifts about uncomfortably)_ Well- you know- we're careful... And besides we're too young for kids.

_Galileo wanders over with a tray of assorted tools and puts them on top of the amp. _

Galileo: Kids?

Scaramouche: What? Who said anything about kids?

Galileo: Oh I thought I heard- doesn't matter.

_Scaramouche gives a worried glance to Aretha who laughs and starts to walk off. _

Aretha: Just don't go giving him any ideas now honey!

Galileo: Ideas about what? Scaramouche?

Scaramouche: _(Rolls her eyes at Galileo and calls to Aretha)_ Yeah thanks for that Aretha!

Aretha: _(Calls back)_ Any time babe!

_Scaramouche gives a panicky sigh before turning back to Galileo who looks increasingly more anxious. She tries to give him a little grin._

Galileo: No. Scaramouche- what were you and Aretha talking about?

Scaramouche: Nothing. Ok? Gah! I don't know what you're getting so worked up about.

Galileo: Because I know it wasn't nothing! Come on Scara! Just tell me. What was it?

Scaramouche: It-

_Johnny walks round from the side of the amp where he had been hiding throughout Scaramouche's conversations with Aretha and Galileo_

Johnny: Kids.

Scaramouche: _(Rolls her eyes again)_ Oy

Johnny: They were talking about you and Tinks having kids.

_He finishes saying this with a big grin on his face as he looks at Scaramouche- who quite frankly looks as though she's about to have some sort of panic attack._

Scaramouche: And if you keep calling me that- I'm going to make sure you can't have kids!

Johnny: _(He waves his finger at her)_ Ah ah ah! Don't change the subject.

Galileo: Yeah!

Scaramouche: _(Turns round at Galileo in surprise)_ Hey!

Galileo: Sorry. But I can't believe this! _(Pleased)_ you were talking about kids? So does this mean we-

Scaramouche: NO! No. I don't want kids…

Galileo: _(Extremely upset and confused)_ Oh… I thought because you were talking to- I just- So- No-… Not ever?

_Scaramouche can see he's really upset by this but answers honestly. She shakes her head slowly. _

Scaramouche: _(Softly)_ Sorry…

Galileo: _(Trying to pretend everything's all right)_ No. I mean no. We're young right its stupid even thinking about it right now I mean things can change. We're- we're still kids ourselves! C'mon we've got the rest of our lives to do the whole kid thing!

Scaramouche: Gaz?

Galileo: _(Brightly)_ Yeah?

Scaramouche: My feelings about this aren't going to change

Galileo: _(Sadly again)_ Yeah. I know. It's just- humour me here babe, y'know?

Scaramouche: _(Softly)_ K…

_During this conversation all the Bohemians had stopped what they were doing to listen to them talking. The concert hall was now deadly silent._

Galileo: I'm going to err- just go and see where- err- yeah…

_He walks off the stage past Scaramouche who watches him go. Once he's gone she screws her face up turns towards the amp and starts punching and kicking it_

Scaramouche: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIIT!

_The Bohemians remain silent as Meat walks over to Scaramouche._

Meat: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

_She tries to stop Scaramouche hurting herself and give her a hug but Scaramouche just pushes her away. _

Johnny: So does this mean you're free tonight now or is it still going to cost me?

_Scaramouche along with all the other Bohemians glare at him_

Scaramouche: I- _(tearfully)_ Oh never mind!_ (She rushes off stage)_

Meat: Ya had ta say somethin' didn't ya!

END SCENE

_It's a couple of hours later and Scaramouche is in the room her and Galileo have been sleeping in the past couple of nights. He still hasn't come back and she is lying on the bed in the middle of the room with her guitar the side of her facing the ceiling blankly with some music playing in the background. There is a knock at the door and Scaramouche sits up abruptly_

Meat: Hen? Hen, can ah come in?

_Scaramouche doesn't answer but Meat comes in anyway_

Hey. Ah jus' wanted ta see if yer were ok. It looked pretty heavy doown there

_She looks around the room_

He hasn't come back then?

_Scaramouche shakes her head with tears in her eyes. _

Awww.

_She goes to move the guitar off the bed but Scaramouche grabs it off her and puts it on her other side. Meat sits down where the guitar was and puts her arms around Scaramouche. _

Don' ya worry hen. He'll be back. He loves ya too much. _(She gives a short laugh) _Ya know wha he's like, Pops prob'ly found him an is borin' him ta death with tha histories of some posters or aboot tha origins of some new artefacts eh?

Scaramouche: _(In an unusually small voice for her)_ Yeah- I hope so.

Meat: Ok, then hen. Ya come doown when ye's ready, yeah?

Scaramouche: Mmm-hmm

Meat: Tha's me wee lass

_Meat brushes Scaramouche's face with her hand and lays her head down on the bed, she strokes her hair for a few minutes before leaving Scaramouche alone in the room turning the music off and light down as she goes. _

END SCENE

_It's late at night now and Scaramouche is lying in the foetal position on the edge of the bed (same as she was when Meat left her) with her guitar lying next to her where Galileo normally slept. The door opens slightly and Galileo creeps into the room being careful not to wake up Scaramouche. The light has been turned out fully since and he crouches down beside her on her side of the bed and looks at her. He strokes her head and dries her tear stained face. He takes off his shoes, socks, trousers and shirt as he moves round the head of the bed where he moves the guitar onto the floor and lifts up the covers and sits on the edge of the bed. Scaramouche sits up suddenly._

Scaramouche: GAZ!

Galileo: _(Smiles and gives her a small kiss on the lips)_ Hey it's only me babe. Go back to sleep.

Scaramouche: What hap- Where- Are we-

Galileo: _(Gives a small laug_h) Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I just went for a walk. I ran into Pop that's why I was so long. Sorry.

Scaramouche: No it's- that's what Meat said had happened… I thought you'd left me

Galileo: Left you? Nope, not me… Why did you-

_Scaramouche raises her eyebrows._

Galileo: Oh. You thought I'd leave you because you didn't want to have children?

Scaramouche: Well yeah. I mean you do don't you? - Want them I mean?

Galileo: I wouldn't mind them but it's you I want… And if you don't want them then that's fine with me.

Scaramouche: Really?

Galileo: Really

Scaramouche: And you're not just saying that?

Galileo: _(Smiles)_ When have I ever been able to lie to you without you knowing.

Scaramouche: _(Relieved)_ Oh I love you so much!

_Scaramouche kisses Galileo and they embrace._

END SCENE

_Everything has now been repaired the equipment just has to be set up now. The Bohemians are working quickly and the tension is high. Galileo and Scaramouche walk in._

**Galileo: **_(To Bohemians)_** are you ready? **

**Scaramouche: well are you ready?**

**Galileo: **_(To Scaramouche)_** Give me your mind baby give me your body**

**Scaramouche: Give me some time baby let's have a party**

**It ain't no time for sleepin' baby**

**Galileo: Soon it's round your street I'm creeping**

**Scaramouche: - You better be ready –**

**We gonna **

**All: Tear it up**

**Stir it up**

**Break it up **

**Galileo: Baby-**

**We gotta **

**All: Tear it up**

**Shake it up**

**Make it up **

**Meat: as you go along**

**All: Tear it up**

**Square it up**

**Wake it up **

**Galileo: Baby.**

**All: Tear it up**

**Stir it up**

**Stake it out **

**Scaramouche: and you can't go wrong.**

**Galileo: Hey!**

**I love you cos you're sweet and I love you cos you're naughty**

**I love you for your mind but give me your body**

**I wanna be a toy at your birthday party**

**Wind me up - wind me up - wind me up - let me go -**

**All: Tear it up**

**Stir it up**

**Break it up – **

**Scaramouche: let me go**

**All: Tear it up**

**Shake it up**

**Make it up - as you go along.**

**Tear it up**

**Turn it up**

**Burn it up**

**Galileo: **_(To Bohemians) _**- Are you ready **

**Bohemians: Oh yeah**

**Galileo: **_(To Scaramouche)_** Baby baby baby are you ready for me? **

**Bohemians: Oh yeah**

**Scaramouche: **_(To Galileo)_** Baby baby baby are you ready for love? **

**Bohemians: Oh yeah**

**Galileo: Are you ready - are you ready - are you ready for me? **

**Bohemians: Oh yeah**

**Galileo: I love you so near, I love you so far**

**I gotta tell you baby you're driving me Ga Ga!**

Meat: So come on! (Laughs) Work, work, work!

Galileo: I gotta tell you baby you're driving me Ga Ga.

Aretha: NO! NOT AGAIN!

_She pounces on him_

Galileo: ahh, get offa me!

_Scaramouche smiles at Galileo trying to fight Aretha off but she looks a bit ill. Meat looks at her._

Meat: You ok hen?

Scaramouche: Yeah I'm fine

Meat: Ok. Just nerves then eh?

_Scaramouche smiles._

Scaramouche: Nah

_She wanders off to start working_

Galileo: Huh! Whatever _(leans in and says to Meat)_ I don't think she wants to admit but I think she is nervous. She been sick every morning since you told us about this concert, poor thing

_He gives a little naïve laugh and goes off to help Scaramouche leaving Meat looking shocked. She starts having suspicions that Scaramouche might be pregnant. Her eyes are very wide and she is frozen to the spot. Charlotte Friggin' Church comes over to her_

Charlotte: Are you ok Meat? You look like you've just seen a ghost

_Meat shakes her head violently and pulls Charlotte to the side of the stage and whispers._

Meat: I think she might be pregnant!

Charlotte: What! Who?

_Meat nods her head to where Scaramouche is working._

Charlotte: _(Shocked)_ NO!

Behind Meat and Charlotte there is a group of about three girl bohemians who they turn round quickly

Aretha: What?

Meat: Nothin, nothin

Charlotte: (hisses) Scaramouche is pregnant!

Aretha: WHAT!

Meat: Charlotte! No, I think she might be that's all- but keep ya mouths shut ok? Because Scaramouche and Galileo don't know either!

Cheeky fairy: Well don't you think it might be nice of you to enlighten her with the fact she's gonna have a baby!

Meat: No, cause ah donnae know if she really is pregnant am only guessin'

Madonna: Oh great! I'm sure that's all she-

Meat: Now am gonna try and talk ta her later if ah can, an try an get her ta take a test-

Cheeky fairy: _(Snorts)_ Good luck with that

Meat: What? Ya don't think she'll get angry at ma for askin do you?

Aretha: No not at all. After all, if someone who's supposedly your friend comes over to you and tells you she thinks you're pregnant and then goes on to ask you to take a test-

Madonna: She means come on Meat! Even the nicest person in the world isn't gonna be too pleased with that let alone Scaramouche!

Meat: Mmmm, but I have to do something, Galileo thinks her morning sickness is nerves about the gig and she ain't the most self confident person in the world, God knows how she's gonna react when she starts getting bigger for apparently no reason!

Cheeky fairy: Another good point.

Aretha: So what are you going to do?

Meat: Well ah'll have ta talk ta her or try ta

_They turn round to see Scaramouche approaching them._

Madonna: Well good luck!

Cheeky fairy: You're gonna need it

Aretha: Let us know how it goes

Meat: Ok.

_The three leave Meat and get back to their work as Scaramouche goes up to Meat. She looks around to check no one is listening in._

Meat: What's up hen?

Scaramouche: Errm I can't talk now but later on I need to talk to you- in private.

Meat: Oooh sounds ominous _(laughs)_

Scaramouche: Mmm… So is that ok?

Meat: Yeah course it is- ah need a word with you an all

Scaramouche: K…

END SCENE

_It's the afternoon now and all the Bohemians including Johnny are working hard. Galileo is hidden behind a stack of amps, Scaramouche is round the front of the same stack of amps as Galileo- it is very quiet apart from the noise of the equipment._

Galileo: YES! HAHAHAHAA!

_He pops out from behind the amps looking very pleased with himself several Bohemians turn to look at him_

Galileo: _(To the amp)_ I knew you weren't broken! Just needed a few adjustments that's all! _(To all the Bohemians he's just noticed were watching him, quietly)_ I fixed it.

_The Bohemians grin and roll their eyes at him before getting back to their own work. Galileo goes up to Scaramouche who is smiling at him. He wraps one his arms round her waist and touches her face with his free hand. They stand close together for a while._

Galileo: Right I'm gonna get a drink. Want anything babe?

Scaramouche: Vanilla coke

Galileo: Vanilla?

Scaramouche: Mmm-hmm

Galileo But you hate that. You said it tastes like warmed up cat puke marinaded in brimstone with crap as seasoning

Scaramouche: I know but I like it now.

Galileo: _(Looks confused)_ Ok. I'll be back soon.

_He kisses her on the head and walks off stage. Meat has been watching them and looks very worried. She walks quickly up to Scaramouche._

Meat: Hey hen. How bout you an me have that little talk now eh? She pulls Scaramouche away from her work

Scaramouche: _(Worried)_ Ok… Is something wrong?

Meat: Let's just wait till we get somewhere quiet ok.

Scaramouche: Ok.

END SCENE

_Meat has taken Scaramouche into an almost empty room which Scaramouche hadn't seen before it was a small cold room which had a very low makeshift table in it but no chairs just some cushions thrown around on the floor. Meat has pulled Scaramouche there by her hand. Once they are in Meat pulls Scaramouche round and sits her on the edge of the table._

Meat: Now ah need ta tell ya something but ah need ya ta let me say it without interrupting me. Ok?

_Scaramouche looks worried. She nods slowly._

Meat: Good. Right. Ok. Errrm, ok. So am gonna cut ta tha chase here… Ah think ya may be pregnant, hen.

_Scaramouche's mouth drops open, her eyes narrow and it looks like she's about to explode-_

Scaramouche: Oh you back stabbing suspicious-

Meat: Hen, now before ya overre-

Scaramouche: _(leaping up from the table pushing Meat away from her as she does so)_ OVERREACT! That's a bit of a bloody understatement! I cannot believe you! Why do you think that? Do I look fat?

Meat: No-

Scaramouche: Well WHAT then! What evidence have you got! What one little piece of –

Meat: You like vanilla coke-

Scaramouche: AND! PEOPLE CHANGE!

Meat: The sickness in the morning-

Scaramouche: AND! I might have a bug! IT DOES NOT MEAN I AM BLEEDIN PREGNANT!

Meat: It was only a thought!

Scaramouche: WELL YOU CAN TAKE YOUR THOUGHT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-

Meat: SCARAMOUCHE! FOR GODS SAKE! I ONLY WANNA HELP!

Scaramouche: THIS IS NOT HELPING! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT MY MORNING SICKNESS?

Meat: Galileo-

Scaramouche: I'LL KILL HIM!

_She makes for the door but Meat pulls her away. Scaramouche pulls her arm away from Scaramouche._

Scaramouche: GET OFF ME!

Meat: Look Scaramouche despite what you may think I am only trying to help you-

_Scaramouche opens her mouth to argue but Meat talks over her._

Meat: ah thought ah'd say something ta ya because if ya are pregnant then knowing soon gives you a chance- if you wanted to do something about it…

_Meat pauses and Scaramouche is silent._

Meat: Would you do something about it?

Scaramouche: _(Thinks)_ I- I couldn't do that to him…

Meat: Galileo?

Scaramouche: Yeah. It wouldn't be right…

Meat: But you're only young and if you really didn't want it- you know he wouldn't make you. I've seen how he looks at you- we all have. He'd do anything for you-

Scaramouche: Exactly! And I'd do anything for him…

Meat: Look hen, I only want ya ta take a test ta see if ya are- y'know- pregnant… Will ya do that for meh?

Scaramouche: _(Considers thi_s) ok…

Meat: Good girl (_she gives her a kiss on the cheek) _We'd better get back Galileo will be wonderin where ya are.

_They exit the room_

END SCENE

_It's time for the concert. Everyone is in there places and Bob lowers the lights in the rest of the concert hall which incidentally is packed full of GaGas on the verge of bohemia. He also brings up the lights on the smoke filled stage. Scaramouche runs onstage before Galileo with the opening chords of let me entertain you. Galileo runs on after her…_

**Galileo: Let me welcome you ladies and gentlemen  
I would like to say hello  
Are you ready for some entertainment?  
Are you ready for a show?  
Scaramouche: Gonna rock **

**Galileo: gonna roll you  
Get you dancing in the aisles  
Jazz and a razzmatazz you  
With a little bit of style  
C'mon let me enter- Let me entertain you let me entertain you**

**I've come here to sell you my body  
I can show you some good merchandise  
I'll pull you and pill you  
Scaramouche: I'll cruella deville you  
Galileo: And to thrill you I'll use any device**

**We'll give you crazy performance  
We'll give you grounds for divorce  
We'll give you pierce de resistance  
And a tour de force-**

**Scaramouche: of course**

**Galileo: We found the right location  
Got a lot of pretty lights  
The sound and amplification listen  
Scaramouche: Hey if you need a fix if you want a high  
Galileo: Stickells see to that  
With Electra and EMI  
We'll show you where it's at  
So c'mon  
Let me entertain you let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you**

**Just take a look at the menu  
We give you rock a la carte  
We'll breakfast at Tiffany's  
Scaramouche: We'll sing to you in Japanese  
Galileo: We're only here to entertain you**

**If you wanna see some action  
You get nothing but the best  
The S and M attraction  
We've got the pleasure chest  
Chicago and New Orleans  
We get you on the line  
If you dig the New York scene  
Scaramouche: We'll have a son of a bitch of a time  
Galileo: C'mon  
Let me entertain you let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you tonight**

END SCENE

_It's after the concert Scaramouche is backstage putting away her guitar. Galileo comes in and sneaks up behind her; he wraps his arms around her waist._

Galileo: Hey babe!

_She jumps and turns round_

Scaramouche: Oh hey.

_He laughs_

Galileo: Made you jump?

Scaramouche: Just a little

_They laugh and kiss. Whilst they are kissing Meat comes in to get Scaramouche for her results but sees them. She stands quietly and watches them._

Galileo: So was it ok?

Scaramouche: Ok? It was bloody brilliant!

_Galileo smiles and they kiss again_

Galileo: I love you

Scaramouche: I love you too

_They kiss again but this time Meat coughs. Scaramouche and Galileo turn to look at her. Scaramouche who knows why she is there frowns._

Meat: Sorry ta interrupt you two, but ay ah- need ta talk ta Scaramouche.

Galileo: Oh. Ok. I'll see you soon?

Scaramouche: Yep.

_He kisses her again she forgets Meat for a minute _

Scaramouche: How bout I meet you upstairs in-

Meat: Scaramouche!

Scaramouche: _(Sighs)_ I'll see you soon…

_She walks over to Meat who takes Scaramouche's hand and they leave the room together…_

END SCENE

_Meat and Scaramouche enter the bathroom. Aretha, Charlotte, Cheeky Fairy and Madonna are waiting in there already. Scaramouche sees them_

Scaramouche: Oh bloody hell! The last thing I need is an audience!

Aretha: Oh you think we'd miss this bit?

Madonna: Yeah

Cheeky fairy: _(Getting excite_d) it's the climax!

Meat: Oh shut up you lot.

Madonna: Yeah don't be stupid the climax would be her telling Galileo

_(Meat pushes Scaramouche towards a cubicle)_ Go on hen, it s'ok ignore them.

_Scaramouche goes into a cubicle and closes the door. From inside the cubicle she hears…_

Cheeky fairy: Awwwww but wouldn't it be great if she was pregnant!

Scaramouche: _(From inside the cubicle)_ No!

Aretha: _(Laughs)_ ARGH! NOOOO! Mini Gazza's and Gazz-ettes!

Scaramouche: _(From inside the cubicle)_ I dunno why the hell you're using plural words there.

_Scaramouche opens the cubicle door_

Meat: Well, hen, what happened?

Scaramouche: _(whispers)_ its... positive

Aretha: WOOHOO!

Meat: NOT! APPROPRIATE!

Scaramouche: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god-

Meat: Hen are ya ok?

Scaramouche: I- err sorry, Meat but I'm gonna have to do this-

Meat: Do what?

Scaramouche: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

_Swap scenes into Johnny and Gazza are both backstage having a drink._

Johnny: _(Startled)_ GOD! She sounds like she's in labour!

Gazza: Ha-ha...

Johnny: Ah, sorry, that was inappropriate

_Swap back to the girls in the bathroom. Scaramouche now has her mouth covered by Charlotte. Charlotte lets go and Scaramouche stumbles forward. She puts her arm out and steadies herself on a sink._

Scaramouche: Oh my god! This can't be happening!

Cheeky fairy: Well it is! Isn't it fantabulous!

Scaramouche: _(turns her head to looks at her in disgust)_ NO!

Madonna: Awww

Scaramouche: Well what do I do now?

Aretha: Ooooh go and tell Galileo!

Charlotte: Oh yes go do that!

Cheeky fairy: can we watch?

Scaramouche: NO!

_Madonna grabs Scaramouche by her hand and pushes her out of the bathroom. Meat looks on rather sympathetic for Scaramouche but doesn't say anything. The other girls stand in the doorway grinning. Scaramouche walks down the corridor and appears at the doorway of the next room. Johnny sees her and prods Galileo._

Johnny: I think you're wanted

_Galileo turns round_

Galileo: Oh hey babe! Come over here

_Scaramouche is still shocked and has her hands out holding on to both sides of the doorframe to steady herself. She lets go with one hand and gestures for him to go over to her and then she walks off to their bedroom closely followed by Galileo._

Johnny: _(As Galileo leaves)_ If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now! You're a lucky, lucky man!

END SCENE

_They enter their bedroom Scaramouche waits at the side of the bed for Galileo to come in. _

Scaramouche: _(Points at the bed)_ sit down

Galileo: _(Very pleased- thinking 'something' is going to happen)_ Ok!

Scaramouche: Gaz, we need to talk.

Galileo_: (His face drops)_ Oh.

Scaramouche: Errrm; ok. You know I asked for that vanilla coke earlier?

Galileo: Yeah, what was that by the way? You hated that stuff.

Scaramouche: Yeah I know. Errm Meat reckons it was one of them craving thingies.

Galileo: _(He begins thinking about what she's trying to say)_ Yeeeaaaahhhh…

Scaramouche: And you thought it was nerves that were making me sick in the morning?

Galileo: Yeeeaaaahhhh…

Scaramouche: Oh look! What I'm trying to say is, I'm pregnant, Gazza

_Galileo remains silent and frozen to the spot._

Scaramouche: Gaz?

_Galileo still remains silent._

Scaramouche: I said I'm pregnant Gaz!

Galileo: YEAH oh no, that's not good is it?

Scaramouche: _(Sits heavily down next to hi_m) I was hoping you could tell me

Galileo: Well, what are you going to do?

Scaramouche: _(She looks at him)_ What the hell do you mean, what am _I_ going to do! If I thought for one moment that it was solely up to me what I do about this _(she jabs her stomach with her finger)_ do you really think I would have even told you!

Galileo: Don't do that!

Scaramouche: Why!

Galileo: You might hurt it!

Scaramouche: Oh SHUT UP!

Galileo: What?

Scaramouche: You might hurt it?

Galileo: Yeah… I don't know do I but I don't think you hitting your stomach when you have our baby in it is gonna do it much good.

_Scaramouche stops being angry and looks at him. _

Galileo: What?

Scaramouche: Our baby?

Galileo: Oh crap it is mine isn't it? OH MY GOD! I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with Johnny!

_Scaramouche laughs_

Scaramouche: GAZ! _(He stops and looks at her)_ It is your baby!

Galileo: Oh. Well good

Scaramouche: Really?

Galileo: If you want- oh I don't know Scaramouche! You know I want this baby so it's up to you! I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, so… It's up to you…

Scaramouche: Oh fine- But I get the final say on names otherwise it'll probably end up being called something stupid like Beezlebub or something!

Galileo: So we're gonna have a baby-

Scaramouche: No.

Galileo: Oh

Scaramouche: I'm gonna have the baby unless some miraculous thing happens which gives you the ability to have a baby

_Cut to a bit later on when Galileo is waiting in the corridor for Scaramouche and is dancing around. Johnny come out of another room and sees him dancing._

Johnny: That good is she?

Galileo: _(stops dancing)_ Yeah! She's PREGNANT!

_Scaramouche comes out of the room behind Galileo. _

Scaramouche: Thank you Mr Speakerphone!

Johnny: Oh that's a shame. Oh well plenty of time for us before you start to show eh babe?

Scaramouche: Piss off!

_He enters the room opposite followed by Scaramouche and Galileo._

END SCENE

_Johnny struts nonchalantly into the main room and jabs his thumb behind him at Scaramouche._

Johnny: She's up the duff

_Scaramouche gasps and slaps him round the head_

Scaramouche: Thanks for that!

Johnny: _(grins at her)_ anytime!

_Scaramouche sneers at him as he goes off and all the Bohemians all scream and go up to Scaramouche. _

Scaramouche: Move it! I have to be able to BREATH for two now!

_Scaramouche pushes past the Bohemians and goes and sits at the same table as Johnny. Closely followed by Galileo._

Bob: _(Looking concerned)_ you do want this kid don't ya? Only you don't look too pleased about it.

Scaramouche: _(Dryly)_ don't worry I'm ecstatic, see _(she looks up and gives him a huge fake grin, before frowning and looking back down at the table)_

Bob: (Raises his eyebrows) Ok then.

Johnny: Look maybe she just doesn't want everyone crowding round her. Just give her some space!

Scaramouche: _(Looks very surprised)_ Thank you

Johnny: _(Shrugs)_ it's true though, ain't it?

Scaramouche: Yep.

_Johnny gives a little laugh. Galileo looks very worried by the fact they might be getting on._

Galileo: Well that's just what I was about to say!

_Scaramouche rolls her eyes at Johnny._

Scaramouche: Course it was. (She stands up) come on I wanna get out of here.

_They leave_

END SCENE

_It's a couple of weeks later at night. Galileo and Scaramouche are staying over at the Heartbreak whilst Scaramouche is pregnant so that Meat can keep an eye on her. They are lying in their bed Scaramouche and Galileo are laying face to face, he has his arm wound round her waist. She gasps and opens her eyes in pain. She pulls away from Galileo and lies on her back. He doesn't notice her wake up but turns over on his back and remains asleep as she turns over. Her stomach was painful, but she doesn't know what's wrong. The baby's probably hungry she hoped. She stumbled out of bed only in knickers and a large t-shirt which hid her tiny bump and made her way to the door where she bent down and clutched her stomach in pain. She opened the door and closed it behind her; she gave a yelp as she curled up on the floor in pain. Pulling herself up against the wall, Meat comes out of her room next door._

Meat: Scaramouche? Is that-?

_She looks up and sees Scaramouche leaning against the corridor wall opposite her looking at her with a painful, damp face where she's been crying. Meat rushes up to her and puts one of her arms around her to steady her._

Meat: Shit! What is it hen?

Scaramouche: _(Sobbing)_ I think it's the baby

Meat: Ok hen, donnae worry, Ah'm gonna take ya ta the kitchen, ok?

_Scaramouche gives a little nod between sobs and slowly goes with Meat who has her arms around her. When they reach the kitchen Meat sits Scaramouche down on a crate which was being used for a chair. Meat crouches down in front of her and strokes her face looking very worried and upset at seeing Scaramouche in such a state. Scaramouche looks straight past Meat as though she's somewhere else. Tears are still streaming down her face. _

Meat: Hen?

Scaramouche: I've lost it

_Meat doesn't know how to reply but she looks away from Scaramouche now with tears running down her face._

Meat: Do ya want me ta get Galileo?

Scaramouche: No! I- I can't face him now,

Meat: Ah but sweetie he'd want ta help ya-

Scaramouche: NO!.. He can't help…

Meat: Is there anything I can do…

Scaramouche: No… _(Looks down at Meat)_ not unless you can give me my baby back

_She brakes down in tears in Meats lap. Meat tries not to cry herself and puts one arm around her and strokes the young girl's hair with her free hand trying to comfort her. Galileo can be heard from outside the room calling Scaramouche. He enters the_ _kitchen and sees Meat holding Scaramouche on the floor. He hurries over to them and kneels down by Scaramouche and looks at Meat who has her head down near Scaramouche's whispering things to try and comfort her._

Galileo: Scaramouche? _(To Meat)_ Is she ok?

Meat: It's the baby

Galileo: WHAT! NOW! Well what do I do? I'll get some hot water and blankets!

_He gets up panicking and rushing round the kitchen. Scaramouche feebly lifts her head and shouts at him through sobs._

Scaramouche: NO OF COURSE I'M NOT HAVING IT NOW! I'M THREE FUCKING WEEKS PREGNANT!

_Galileo stops in his tracks and realises what's happened. Meat lifts her head from Scaramouche and looks at him._

Meat: _(Whispers)_ I'm sorry…

END SCENE

_Its a few hours later and Galileo is sitting on a crate the other side of the table looking curious and staring into space. Scaramouche is still laying in Meats arms on the floor. The kitchen door opens slightly and Cliff walks in rubbing his eyes, he stops when he notices the damp floor near Scaramouche and he opens his eyes properly to see Scaramouche, Meat and Galileo._

Cliff: _(Sensing something's wrong)_ What the hell-

_Meat lifts her head up and shakes it sadly at him. He realises what has happened_

Cliff: Oh God!

Meat: If you're up now could ya do me a favour an stand outside an make sure no one comes in?

Cliff: _(Still in shock)_ Yeah course… err do you want me to clear some of this (he gestures towards the damp floor) up?

Meat: Yeah, cheers

Cliff: _(looking from Galileo to Scaramouche)_ It's no problem

END SCENE

_It's very early morning; Cliff has fallen asleep in front of the kitchen door. Aretha sees him and laughs_

Aretha: had a bit too much to drunk did you?

_She gives him a playful nudge with her foot. She goes to open the door and Cliff jumps up_

Cliff: NO! You can't go in there

Aretha: What? Don't be stupid! Course I can!

Cliff: _(Stands in front of the handle)_ No! You can't!

Aretha: _(Getting impatient)_ why?

Cliff: I'm not sure if I'm allowed to-

_Aretha tuts loudly_

Cliff: Look. Wait here and let me go in and ask Meat if I can-

Aretha: Meat's in there? Right-

_She hammers on the door with her fist_

Aretha: MEAT! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I COME IN!

_Scene swaps to inside the kitchen. Meat looks up._

Meat: Hang on!

_She looks down at Scaramouche who is half asleep but still crying. Then she looks over at Galileo who is still sitting down blankly. She lifts Scaramouche to her feet and practically carries her over to Galileo. When he notices her he puts his arms out and Meat sits her down on his lap. Scaramouche buries her head in his neck and Galileo holds on to her tight. Satisfied with this Meat walks over to the kitchen door and opens it slightly_

Meat: Will ya keep tha fuckin noise down!

Cliff: Sorry I didn't know if I could tell her or no-

Aretha: About what! Will someone let me know what's going on here!

Meat: Keep it down! Scaramouche and Galileo are in there-

Aretha: So!

Meat: She lost the baby

Aretha: _(Looks taken aback)_ Oh… Christ! Are they ok?

Meat: What do you think?

Aretha: Mmm…

_The kitchen door opens wider. Galileo is standing there holding Scaramouche. He doesn't look at them but walks past them a few steps before he turns around to them_

Galileo: I'm- err- I- err- I'm gonna take them- err- I mean err- I think I'm gonna take her to bed

_He stares at them blankly for a second before turning and walking off to their room._

END SCENE

_It's the next morning. Aretha, Cliff and Meat didn't return to bed they're all round the table drinking coffee in silence. None of them really knowing what to say. A group of about ten Bohemians enter the kitchen and set about making themselves_ _breakfast and drinks. Madonna turns around whilst waiting for the kettle to boil and studies her three friends at the table._

Madonna: Jesus! You look like you haven't slept a wink! What's up?

_Jackson 5 turns around_

Jackson 5: I heard something going on in the night. Is that it?

Meat: Err yeah-

Aretha: It was Scaramouche-

Bob: _ (Whilst making him and Madonna tea)_ Oh right! _(laughs)_ her and Galileo at it again? You know I know they're young and all, but surely they do it way too much for someone in her condition.

Cliff: Well that's just it! She's not pregnant anymore.

Madonna: _(Frowns)_ What? _(To Meat)_ What does he mean?

Meat: _(Rubbing her head) _she lost the baby last night Mads…

_There is a crash from where Bob has just dropped two mugs. The other bohemians in the kitchen turn to look at Meat._

Madonna: Oh my god!

Bob: Bloody hell!

Meat: Yeah…

END SCENE

_Galileo and Scaramouche are in their bedroom, it's still early morning. Galileo is laying with Scaramouche on top of him, her head buried in his chest. She wakes silently her face still damp with tears. She looks up to her boyfriend but can't face waking him so instead she lies as she has been in silence until Galileo wakes. He wakes with a jolt._

Galileo: God!

_He remembers what's happened. He looks down at Scaramouche who he believes to still be asleep. And unwinds one of his arms from her body to brush a strand of hair off of her face._

Galileo: _(Whisper_s) I love you

_Scaramouche turns to look at him, giving him a surprise._

Scaramouche: Really?

Galileo: _(Defiantly)_ Yeah

Scaramouche: But what about what I've done-

Galileo: Hey! None of this us your fault ok? Don't ever think that-

Scaramouche: K…

_She rests her head on his shoulder and buries her face in his warm neck. _

Scaramouche: I love you too.

END SCENE

_Johnny is in the empty kitchen talking on his mobile. Pop comes in behind him but listens in on the conversation._

Johnny: No! Don't worry. You don't call me good old fashioned lover boy for nothing. It'll be fine. Ok. No I'll phone you.

_He ends the call on the phone and Pop is hovering in the background. He looks suspicious of Johnny and slightly worried._

Pop: Errr

_Johnny jumps round in his chair_

Pop: Who was that?

Johnny: Oh just one of the girls.

Pop: Oh… _(He takes a seat next to Johnny)_ Ermm… you're not still in contact with any of your old friends from GlobalSoft are you by any chance?

Johnny: What? No of course not!

Pop: Good good… Because you know that if they traced the call and found out where you were they could destroy all of the Bohemians and the Dreamer.

Johnny: Of course I know that- I'm not stupid.

Pop: No of course your not.

_They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Before Johnny leans back casually in his chair._

Johnny: So. Bad news about Scaramouche eh?

Pop: What about her? _(Looks pleased)_ she got hurt?

Johnny: No. _(Pops face drops)_ well kind of- she lost the baby.

Pop: Oh… Heavy. Are they ok?

_Johnny shrugs as Meat walks into the kitchen._

Meat: Oh hi Pop.

Pop: I just heard bout Scaramouche.

Meat: Oh…

Pop: Are they ok?

Meat: I doubt it but ta tell ya the truth I ain't seen much of her or Galileo since he took her up this s'morning. But I s'pose thas prob'ly for tha best though.

Pop: How d'you mean?

Meat: Well that her an Galileo are still alright together- it's this sorta thing that tears couples up- _(gives a little laugh)_ I think it would take the world ta break them two up.

Johnny: _(Gives an impatient sigh)_ No. What she needs is a fresh start. New life- new man-

Meat: You just go leavin them two alone ya hear me- the last thing either of them needs is you tryin to get in bed with her

END SCENE

_Galileo and Scaramouche are still lying in bed awake. He's stroking her hair._

Galileo: Do you think we should get up soon…

Scaramouche: Maybe… I should practise guitar.

Galileo: Are you gonna be ok?

Scaramouche: How d'you mean?

Galileo: I mean being around everyone

Scaramouche: Well we'll see…

Galileo: Ok

_Scaramouche sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She rubs her eyes and looks down at herself._

Scaramouche: Christ! What the hell do I look like? I gotta get out of these clothes.

_Galileo sits up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist._

Galileo: No. You look perfect babe.

_He kisses her neck and she smiles. _

Scaramouche: I doubt the others will think that.

_She stands up and goes over to a pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed. She sorts through them and pulls out a small black t-shirt with rips in it and tosses it on the bed next to Galileo. She looks at him._

Scaramouche: Well at least I'll be able to wear that again

_She also gets a pair of black jeans covered in writing and patches out of the pile and goes over to where Galileo is sitting. _

Scaramouche: you're gonna stay with me today aren't you? – I mean I- I want you with me- I don't know if I could face everyone on my own.

Galileo: No.

Scaramouche: What?

Galileo: I'm not gonna stay with you today I'm gonna stay with you forever- don't forget that.

_She bends down and kisses him on the lips before getting changed._

END SCENE

_The Bohemians are all waiting in the hall where the gig was. Meat comes in to start the meeting._

Meat: Right then. I think we can get started. I don't think we should expect to see Galileo and Scaramouche today for obvious-

_Galileo and Scaramouche walk in hand in hand._

Galileo: Sorry we're late

Meat: Well-

Scaramouche: Don't worry we have a good reason this time.

Galileo: Alright Scara

_They take a seat. _

Meat: Right well as the gig last night went so well- Ah was thinking about maybe doing another one. Ah mean the more gigs we do the more Ga Gas come and watch… So what do ya think?

Bob: I think it's a great idea!

Aretha: Yeah

_The bohemians all begin to talk voicing their agreement._

Meat: Right. Errr Galileo, Scaramouche?

Galileo: Yeah it'd be good.

Scaramouche: I s'pose it makes sense.

Meat: Good then. Now, we have ta make this tha biggest gig since Wembley!

END SCENE

_Whilst the Bohemians have begun working at a much slower pace than before Johnny is at the entrance of the Bohemian headquarters. He appears to be waiting for someone. There is a bang on the door and he answers it quickly. Standing at the door is an older man dressed like Johnny._

Johnny: Hey Al. Wow good disguise.

Al: Thanks I got it off that site you told me about. Oh and you can call me Sid now.

Johnny: Sid. Brilliant! I'm Johnny at the moment.

Sid: So where are they?

Johnny: Most of them are in the big hall. But you need to stay Bohemian for a few days- gain their trust- you know.

Sid: Ok. So err- is SHE in there?

Johnny: Yeah.

Sid: What does she look like?

Johnny: Pretty damn fine! –Oh. Errr sorry I forgot she was-

Sid: No it's fine. She's always been very hot. I'm just glad she still is.

Johnny: Hot? Well, I must say that's the first time I've ever heard someone describe their daughter as hot…

_They laugh and walk off towards the big hall. Cut to The big hall. Most of the Bohemians are working. Galileo seems to be working on another amp whilst Scaramouche is playing guitar in front of it. Johnny walks in with Sid. The Bohemians notice the stranger and stop what they're doing._

Johnny: Don't panic. He's a friend. A Bohemian friend. He needs somewhere to stay for a bit.

Aretha: So why does he have to stay here?

Johnny: He helped me find Pop- and become a bohemian so I thought I owe him a favour.

_Sid walks past the other Bohemians and Johnny towards Scaramouche. Scaramouche is in the middle of a conversation with Galileo and they are both ignoring Johnny. She puts the guitar down and turns round and sees Sid facing her._

Sid: Hey sweetie

_A look of horror appears on her face and she stumbles backwards into Galileo. _

Scaramouche: What the hell are you doing here!

Sid: Why? Aren't you pleased to see me?

Galileo: Scaramouche, who is he?

Sid: Scaramouche? That's your name now? _(He laughs)_

Scaramouche: I told you I never wanted to see you again!

Sid: Yes but you always have been a little hasty in what you say. I didn't believe you for one second. Of course you want to see your own father.

Galileo: Father? Scaramouche... what's going on?

Scaramouche runs off looking as though she's about to cry. Galileo goes after her. The Bohemians all turn to Sid looking very pissed with him.

Meat: What the hell have you done to her!

Sid: I haven't done anything and besides it's none of your business what we do. She's MY daughter and that's it.

Meat: _(Looking scared)_ what do you mean 'what you do'?

Sid: Like I said it's none of your business.

_Meat lunges at him but Johnny holds her back._

Meat: YOU SICK BASTARD! AH SWEAR IF YOU'VE EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCHED THAT GIRL IN THE WRONG PLACE AH'M GONNA KILL YA!

Johnny: _(Struggling to keep her back)_ For god's sake back off you crazy cow!

_The Bohemians take threatening steps towards Sid who holds his hands up in defence and laughing off what Meat has said._

Sid: Hey! I haven't done anything wrong! Don't tell me you're gonna believe that loopy tart!

END SCENE

_Scaramouche is in the kitchen sitting on a crate at the table. She has her arms on the table and her head buried in them crying. Galileo walks in looking for her. When he sees her he goes over and pulls up a crate._

Galileo: Hey- Are- You- What did he-

_He sighs unable to find the words. She lifts her head from the table and moves closer to him and puts her arms round his neck. Galileo puts his arms round her drawing her closer to him. _

Galileo: Aww babe… What did he do to you?

Scaramouche: _(Crying)_ I was-

_Meat enters the kitchen fuming and crouches down in front of Scaramouche. _

Meat: Ah you ok hen?

_Scaramouche lifts her head from Galileo and looks at Meat._

Scaramouche: Has he gone?

Meat: _(Looks uncomfortable)_ Errrm no, he's still here apparently he needs to talk to Johnny about something.

Scaramouche: Right.

_Scaramouche stands up abruptly and wipes her eyes. Before walking briskly out of the kitchen._

END SCENE

_The Bohemians are still glaring at Sid as he and Johnny talk. Scaramouche marches onstage closely followed by Meat and Galileo. She goes up to Sid._

Sid: Aw here she is! Never stayed away for long did ya? _(Laughs)_ you always came back to me.

Scaramouche: I didn't have a choice! I hate you!

_Sid's smile drops and he suddenly looks very scary. He slaps Scaramouche hard round the face. Galileo takes a step towards Scaramouche but several bohemians hold him back from getting Sid. _

Sid: Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm your father!

Scaramouche: I'll talk to you how I like! And as far as I'm concerned you're not my father! No father would do what you did!

Sid: I'm warning you! You keep your mouth shut!

Scaramouche: No why should I! YOU-

Sid: I swear you tell any lies and I will kill you! After everything I've done this is how you repay me!

_He raises his fist to hit Scaramouche again but Meat goes up and pulls her put of the way just in time. She leads Scaramouche over to Galileo who takes her and holds her tight. _

**Scaramouche: I'm a simple girl**

**With a simple name**

**From this soil my people came**

**In this soil remain**

**Bohemians: Oh yeah . . .**

_She pushes his arms from around her and takes a step towards her father_

**Scaramouche: And we made us our shoes**

**And we trod soft on the land**

**But the immigrant built roads**

**On our blood and sand**

**Bohemians: Oh yeah . . . **

**+ Scaramouche: White man, white man**

_Sid turns away laughing at Scaramouche. _

**Scaramouche: Don't you see the light behind your blackened skies**

**Bohemians & Scaramouche: White man, white man**

**Scaramouche: You took away sight to blind my simple eyes**

**Bohemians & Scaramouche: White man, white man**

Scaramouche: Hey! (_Sid turns around)_

**Scaramouche: Where you gonna hide**

**From the hell you've made?**

**Oh the red man knows war**

**With his hands and his knives**

**On the Bible you swore**

**Fought your battle with lies**

**Bohemians: Oh yeah . . .**

_He goes to go off again but she's really pissed off now and runs up to him and turns him around_

**Scaramouche: Leave my body in shame**

**Leave my soul in disgrace**

**But by every God's name**

**Say your prayers for your race!**

**Bohemians & Scaramouche: White man, white man**

**Scaramouche: Our country was green and all our rivers wide**

**Bohemians & Scaramouche: White man, white man**

**Scaramouche: **_(Clutches her stomach)_** you came with a gun and soon our children died**

**Bohemians & Scaramouche: White man, white man**

**Scaramouche: Don't you give a light for the blood you've shed?**

_Galileo comes over to Scaramouche and puts his arms around her. She _

_Pulls away in tears and runs out of the hall._

**What is left of your dream?**

**Just the words on your stone**

**A man who learned how to teach**

**Then forget how to learn.**

END SCENE

_It's later on and Galileo is walking up the corridor to his and Scaramouche's bedroom. Meat and Scaramouche come out of another room and see him._

Galileo: Hey babe _(he gives her a hug)_

Scaramouche: hi- has he gone now?

Galileo: Yeah we just got rid of him- _(gives a laugh)_ seemed to think he'd be seeing you soon

Scaramouche: Not if I have anything to do with it he won't!

Meat: Alright, well ah'm gonna leave you two alone now. I'll see yas later

Scaramouche: Ok

Galileo See ya…

_They walk into their bedroom to see Johnny with the guitar trying to get it into what seems to be a makeshift case he's put together. He jumps when they come in._

Scaramouche: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Johnny: I was- errm- someone needed it- for- err- rehearsals

Scaramouche: _(mimicking him)_ well- err- you see err- I'm the only one who can err- play the thing! Errr…

Johnny: Right! I knew that. I'll just go and ask them why they needed it then

_He runs out the bedroom. Scaramouche and Galileo look at each other. And sit on the side of the bed._

Galileo: That was weird

Scaramouche: Ya! Why on planet mall would he want the guitar?

Galileo: According to Pop he can't play it-

Scaramouche: Well I'm sure he's better than you! - And you've been checking up on who can play it now!

Galileo: No! I just- I was wondering

Scaramouche: _(Not believing him)_ right…

_She moves off the bed_

Galileo: It's true!

Scaramouche: Whatever!

END SCENE

_It's later that night and Scaramouche and Galileo are lying in bed. He has his arms around her and she is asleep but he's wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He's thinking._

Is it my fault? Why did you lose our baby? I wonder who he- or she would have been. Successful? Rich? Nice, or take after you? No, that's harsh. I KNOW it's not my fault you lost it. Him or her. But I feel like it is.

As you were losing him, or her, my world felt like it was caving in. can babies hear? Could it hear us arguing, you playing your guitar, or hear us when we talked? I wish it could've. Why did it have to go?

I know it's not you're fault either, and I still love you, - I'll always love you but why do I feel like……well…. Like it's BOTH our faults? I know it's not, but maybe…. Maybe it was something you ate, that I made you, or something….I'm no biologist, I'm just the 'Dreamer'. If I'm so god damn powerful, why couldn't I help you, help the baby? Help our baby?

Maybe it wasn't ours. Maybe it was Johnny's. No, that's stupid, you'd never betray me. Though…. Well, the ways he looks at you, that leering glance, and although you're a strong girl you're still small he could have forced you. I wish you'd TELL me if there was something I could do! Anything….

Scaramouche: Gaz?

Galileo: Yeah

Scaramouche: Why are you up?

Galileo: I couldn't sleep.

Scaramouche: Why?

Galileo: I was thinking-

Scaramouche: Did it hurt?

Galileo: What?

Scaramouche: Nothing- it was a joke, Gazza. Look, come here.

_She lifts herself up a little in the bed and puts her arms around Galileo. She leans in close to him. __  
_

Scaramouche: _(Whispers)_ you know I love you.

Galileo: You do?

Scaramouche: Of course I do Gaz!

_She runs her fingers soothingly through his hair_

Galileo: Oh, ok, I love you too.Scaramouche: Good. Now come on go to sleep.

_He sinks down in the bed and wraps his arms round her waist. _

Galileo: Goodnight.

Scaramouche: Night, Shagileo…

END SCENE

_Meanwhile, Johnny is in the kitchen on the phone again. _

Johnny: Well how are you going to manage that…? I'm telling you it's not possible… Especially together… well maybe if you got her then he'd definitely do anything to get her back… No she's the one that plays that… well I- … No she loves it!... I suppose-… I could try, I-…Yes, yes- alright!... I will, sounds good ma'am… yes he'll be waiting for me outside… By ma'am.

_Johnny presses a button on his phone and then dials another number._

Johnny: Hey Al, it's me… yeah- listen I have what we need to do…

END SCENE

_It's very early the next morning. Galileo and Scaramouche are asleep. Johnny opens their bedroom door very slightly and cautiously sticks his head into the room to check they are asleep. He creeps across the room bent down low and goes around the bed on Scaramouche's side to where her guitar is lying on the floor. He picks the guitar up and, still bent down low, carries the guitar out of the room. Scaramouche sits up in bed suddenly and sees Johnny leave with it. Quietly she gets out of bed and follows him silently. By the time he reaches the exit of the HQ he is aware that Scaramouche is following him. He carries on out if the HQ grinning to himself. Outside Al/Sid is waiting for them behind a pillar. Johnny walks on, past the pillar before stopping suddenly. Scaramouche also stops behind him abruptly. Johnny turns round to face her sharply, grinning. But before Scaramouche can run Al has come up behind her_ _and pulled her arms tightly behind her back. He holds them there hard with one hand whilst he gags her with the other. She tries to scream._

Al: There's no use screaming sweetie, no-one can hear you!

_Johnny grins. And Scaramouche stops struggling._

Johnny: Come on we'd better get her back to GlobalSoft. It shouldn't be too long before we have the Dreamer too

_At the mention of Galileo, Scaramouche freaks out again struggling and screaming as they walk off…_

END SCENE

_So Scaramouche has been has been taken to GlobalSoft HQ with her guitar by Johnny. It's now much later in the morning at the bohemian HQ and Galileo is still fast asleep. He wakes up much later than normal. He turns his head to where the clock is and opens his eyes for a second. _

Galileo: _(Sleepily with his eyes closed)_ Oh God! It's late we should get up now babes… babe?

_He opens his eyes then feels himself for Scaramouche's arms then feels the rest of the bed next to him._

Galileo: Scaramouche!

_He gets up and stumbles out the room hurriedly. He walks into the main hall looking for Scaramouche._

Galileo: Hey! Have any of you seen Scaramouche?

_The bohemians say no in various ways._

Galileo: Oh… Ok…

Meat: Why? Is something wrong?

Galileo: No, I mean maybe… I dunno. I woke up just now and she wasn't there. I dunno where she is

Meat: _(looks a bit worried)_ well, she'll turn up… she's probably just wandered off for a bit.

Galileo: Yeah… but it's not like her… d'you think she's ok?

Meat: Of course she is!.. Look, she's been through a lot lately- you both have, maybe she just wants to be on her own for a bit- to do some thinking or something

Galileo: Mmm

Meat: So ya gonnae give us a hand or what?

_Meat and Galileo start working. Cut to the GlobalSoft HQ. Scaramouche is in a cell, alone. _

Scaramouche: Bollocks! God…Why do I always do this? Think I can do things, when really, I can't. I always, ALWAYS think, well, I must be able to do it better than anyone else! So I take control. And then it goes to the shits.

Parents probably had something to do with it. My mother, flake of the century, never listening, too caught up in her own little world, left me on the outside... Then there's me father. Who sometimes paid too much attention to me... In the wrong ways. I remember, lying awake at nights, and listening to the screams and yells of my parent's fights. Then, then you would hear his heavy workers boots stomping up the stairs, and along the hallway. Towards my room. Towards me.

I used to shut my eyes and my mind, to try and block it out. But there will always be the things I can't forget. And now, he was back. Oooh I wish I had someone to hold now. Or even someone to hold me…Oh Gaz…. I'm sorry about the baby but maybe it's a good thing I lost it... I might have continued that cycle of abuse…and that would kill me inside. Even imagining it now is making my insides writhe in pain. I would never do that. But what if I lost control just that once? I don't even want to think about it. I miss you so much! I want to see you again, for once in my life to feel protected, to be saved. Not to have to look after myself-not like before. But that's selfish… I guess, if you never come, I'll_ have _to look after myself. Like I have always done. And probably always will. _(Drops head onto wall)_ How could I be so stupid to throw it all away!

END SCENE

_It's the next day and Galileo wakes up by himself once again. He gets up straight away and goes into the kitchen where a few of the Bohemians are._

Galileo: Ok she's had thinking time now where is she!

Aretha: Who are you on about?

Galileo: Scaramouche!

Aretha: Ok no need to yell

Galileo: Sorry.

Bob: She still hasn't come back?

Galileo: No!

Cheeky fairy: Johnny's gone too…

Meat: Has he?

Cheeky fairy: Yeah- well all his stuff's gone

Pop: Oooh maybe they've gone off on a little rendezvous together _(he chuckles to himself)_ You two had a fight or something?

Galileo: No! Shut up Pop! She wouldn't go off with- with him!

Pop: Ok, ok, I was just asking…

Galileo: I'm going to go and look for her

_He goes to walk out the room but stops at the door and goes back over to Meat._

Galileo: _(Whispers) _she hasn't left me has she?

Meat:_ (Uncertain)_ no, no course she hasn't

_Galileo leaves the kitchen then searches the bohemian HQ before finally entering the main hall where all the bohemians are._

Galileo: Hey-

_Before he can speak the two big screens either side of the stage crackles then burst into life. A reformed Killer Queen appears on them_

Killer Queen: Looking for your little girlfriend?

Galileo: Oh my god!

Killer Queen: _(Laughs)_ well you've found her! She's right here with me.

Galileo: If you hurt her-

Killer Queen: relax I'm not going to hurt her… Don't be ridiculous- that's why I have staff _(she laughs)_ urgh! You can have her back on one condition

Meat: What's that?

Killer Queen: That you cancel your concert and never do another one again.

Galileo: Ok!

Meat: _(At the same time as Galileo)_ No!

Galileo: What?

Meat: You know I love Scaramouche, but we need to do this concert-

Galileo: _(Quietly to Meat)_ well we could have lied!_ (Loudly)_ and I can't believe you you're going to sacrifice Scaramouche for a concert.

Meat: it's not just a concert it's the dream! And we wouldn't be sacrificing her- there would be other ways of getting her back

Galileo: Like what? And what if we can't?

Meat: Look I dunno but we need to do this concert… I need to do this concert… For Brit... I owe that to his memory at least... _WE _owe that to his memory at least.

Galileo: I'm sorry but I don't care about what you need to do and I'm sorry about Brit but there's nothing that can be done about that now. There is something we can do about Scaramouche… I want my girlfriend back I love her! And the dream is nothing without her! I'm not going to do anything until I have Scaramouche back here with me.

Meat: And I love Brit! - Look why don't we ask the others what they want to do

Galileo: Fine. _(He turns round to face the rest of the Bohemians)_ What do you want to do?

_They remain silent for a while; they look rather scared of Meat and Galileo who are staring intently at them._

Madonna: _(Hesitating) _errrm I think we should get Scaramouche back

Aretha: Me too

_Slowly the rest of the bohemians agree in various ways. Galileo turns back to Killer Queen._

Galileo: Ok, no concert. Just give Scaramouche back!

Killer Queen: Good. Glad to see you're capable of making at least one sane decision. You can come and pick her up from the front gates of the GlobalSoft HQ within 48 hours otherwise

_She makes a cracking noise and drags her finger across her neck demonstrating what will happen to Scaramouche. Killer Queen disappears off the screen._


End file.
